happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Three Oh!
The Big Three Oh! is the Season 29 finale of HTF fanon, and the celebration of its 30 Season landmark. Roles Starring *Josh *Decker Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Sniffles *Petunia *Lumpy *Pranky *Eli *Savaughn *Otus *The Owlets *Todd *Mono *Flippy *Pierce *Sir Gron Appearances *Nutty *Mime *Flaky *Handy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Cro-Marmot *Truffles *Russell *The Mole *Disco Bear *Pop & Cub *Lifty & Shifty *Splendid *Trippy *Superspeed *Robo Star *Leif *Howdy *Fungus *Britton *Hippy *Meaty *Pranky *Gutsy *Buck and Chuck *Cubey *Rip *Torn *Wooly *Gloomy *Mono *Ale *Buddhist Monkey (on a picture frame) Plot Josh and Decker decorate their house in preparation to throw a small gathering. Mono, their next-door neighbour, tells them not to make it too noisy, and Josh assures him everything will be fine. That night, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Giggles, and Petunia arrived. All goes as planned as the gang plays a board game. A knock is heard and Josh and Decker check downstairs. Lumpy invites himself in, but Josh and Decker suppose he won't be too much trouble. As they get back up to their game, Lumpy sits down. Bored, he calls everyone in town talking about the party. Lumpy soon hears a knock and answers to find a huge crowd of characters at the door. He invites them all inside. Josh, Decker, and their guests hear the noise and go down to check. Josh and Decker discover in shock that Lumpy turned their gathering into a party. Josh angrilly marches through the crowd to look for Lumpy, while Decker is glued to the floor thanks to Pranky. Cuddles and Toothy join the fun, while Disco Bear flirts with Giggles and Petunia, and Sniffles gets tied up by Pierce. Mono is bothered by the party and calls the police. Lumpy spots the police car showing up and quickly closes the windows, blocking the light and noise. Savaughn and Otus come to him, with the Owlets in the car. Lumpy tries to convince them there is no party, until Nutty bursts out of the door laughing. Savaughn and Otus walk into the house to control the party, only to be tied up next to Sniffles. Josh finally encounters Lumpy and tells him to stop it. Mono corners the two and yells at them. Suddenly, Pranky locks the three them outside by gluing the door shut. The party goes out of control when Lifty and Shifty break into the attic. Josh, panics and looks for help. He sees Todd nearby and asks him to do something. Todd gets inside the house and takes over as the host of the party, only making it worse. Sir Gron's head and body parts are thrown out a window by Pierce. Inside the house, a karaoke contest begins. Howdy sings a country song, Wooly gets confused over the lyrics, and Handy couldn't pick up the microphone. Nutty prepares to whack Cubey, but he comes to life and whacks Nutty. Russell and Eli have a drinking contest. Pranky secretly replaces Eli's drink with hot sauce. When Eli drinks up, he shoots fire out his trunk, burning Russell and setting the house aflame. Crowds of characters rush to the door, only to find out it is glued shut. The big disco ball comes loose and squashes Disco Bear. Ale flips out and kills Leif. As Josh panics, Mono calls the military. The Owlets crash the car through a wall, and the surviving characters rush out of the hole left behind. Pranky tries to follow them, but his glue bottle melts and he gets stuck to the floor. Seconds later, the house crumbles. Josh looks in horror at the rubble left of his house. Decker crawls out and Josh asks if he was okay. Decker responded that it was the best party he ever went to, and the characters cheer behind Josh in approval. Josh decides to just lay back and dance with everyone else, continuing his party. The vast majority of characters have fun, with the exception of Gloomy and Mono. A military plane shows up and drops a bomb, with a flipped out Flippy sitting on it. The bomb explodes upon hitting the ground. After the credits, Splendid arrives for the party, only to discover he was too late, and growls in frustration. Moral "Life's a party and everyone's invited!" Deaths #Nutty is clubbed to death by Cubey. #Disco Bear is squashed by his disco ball. #Leif is killed by Ale. #Pranky is crushed by the house when it collapses. #Everyone else (except Splendid) is killed by Flippy's bomb. Trivia *This episode contains every main canon character, as well as some of the most popular fanon characters. *This celebrates the 30 Season landmark of the fanon series. *This episode is similar to the 2012 film Project X. *Though Decker had a starring role, he seems like more of a featuring character. *The moral is the same as Party Animal. *This part is similar to the Sparkle and shine party in the Flight plan episode on the Lalaloopsy TV Show. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes